


no place like home

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, baker! vi, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: The kitchen smells like apples and dough but Minerva doesn't comment on it. Instead, she takes the lid of the box off and reaches her two hands into it, lifting up a little black furball."Violet, meet Pantoufles!"
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), violet & louis & minerva & clementine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	no place like home

"I'm home!"

Violet pokes her head out of the kitchen, narrowing her eyes at Minnie who stumbles into the apartment and shuts the door with her foot. She's leaning back as she holds a large cardboard box in her hands, hugging it to her chest as she effectively gets out of her shoes without a problem. Her bright hair is unusually tied up into a bun that looks more messy than not, her hairstyle she worked so hard on gone. She's grinning as she passes Violet and gently sets the box on top of the kitchen table. 

"You were out longer than usual," Violet walks over to the other side of the table, resting her hands on it carefully as to not dirty it with the flour on her hands. The kitchen smells like apples and dough but Minerva doesn't comment on it. Instead, she takes the lid of the box off and reaches her two hands into it, lifting up a little black furball.

"Violet, meet Pantoufles!"

Violet blinks.

The little furball opens his eyes and looks at her with big green eyes, purring as the tall girl holds him in her arms and scratches behind his ears. She coos at him and whispers little sweet nothings as Violet only stares in shock. "What?"

"Pantoufles!" Minnie plants a little kiss on his forehead before she smiles at her. "I was just going to look-"

"Just look?"

"Yeah, just look, but then they told me what a sweet fellow this baby is and I couldn't leave him behind!"

Violet looks at the cat with uncertainty, brushing her flour-covered hands off on her apron before reaching over and petting him gently as well. His eyes focus on her and they seem friendly, but behind the cute soft exterior she sees seething anger and despise and before she knows it, she extracts her hand and forces a wide grin on her face. "Cute. The apartment complex doesn't allow animals."

"They don't have to know!" Minerva sets him down on the dark, wooden table and takes out a little plush toy from the box, Pantoufles immediately taking it into his paws and biting into it. He stares at Violet as he holds the plush down and claws at it over and over again. 

"I heard you got a cat," Clementine comments as they walk through the park, hands in pockets. Violet scrunches up her nose and looks to the side. 

"He's a little Satan and Min has no idea."

"Aw, I'm sure he's a nice kitty!" Clementine briefly touches Violet's shoulder, smiling when the blonde looked at her with uncertainty. "Give him a chance."

And she has. God forbid she laid a hand on the cat. He would cry and scream and scratch at everything if they locked him out of the room, so he regularly sleeps curled up with Minnie, stretched out on her collarbones or just at her feet. Whenever Violet got as close as a few centimeters he would hiss and scratch and she's pretty sure she is currently experiencing cuddle withdrawal because of a little hairy bastard too adorable for her girlfriend to say no to. Minerva even expressed thoughts about getting a haircut since Pantoufles didn't like long hair and she had been growing it out since she was a child.

Louis runs up to them and hands Clementine a cone with lemon sorbet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he licks his own apple flavored ice cream. Violet sticks her tongue out, the frown on her face still present. "Disgusting. Absolute disgrace to humanity. Fuck off with your sour cold cream."

Clementine snorts and licks the melting parts of her ice cream. "Rude."

"I heard cats," Louis grins, "You got a cat, didn't you?"

" _Minnie_ got a cat," Violet corrects, her frown deepening. "It's not a cat, either. It's a fucking demon."

"Careful or she's gonna hear you! She might move you out to make room for him, Vi. She's scary."

Violet flips him off and sighs as said girl runs over, smiling as she hands Vi a cone of vanilla. Her Belgian chocolate is quickly melting but she doesn't bother, letting it run down to her fingers. "What's cooking, ugly looking?"

"I don't know, what _are_ you doing?" Louis shoots back in an innocent, curious voice, tilting his head and grinning as Minnie laughs. "Just discussing the new addition to the family. Congrats on the baby."

"Oh, thank you!" The redhead puts her hand on her chest, smiling wide. "He's such a sweetheart; Pantoufles. He's just so adorable, right, Vi?"

" _Right_."

Louis snorts. 

"I thought your apartment building didn't allow pets?" Clementine asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. A few seconds pass before her eyes widen, a quiet little 'oh' of realization leaving her. Louis snorts again and pecks her lips.

"Take your time, darling."

A tired, drowsy "where are you" echoes through the house, barely audible over the sizzling of pancakes and bubbling of the kettle. Violet grips the plastic utensil tightly as she runs it under the solid dough and flips it over fast, humming in satisfaction as the cooked side of the pancake has a solid brown color with no holes or uncooked dots. She takes a breath and yells - as loudly as she can at 7 in the morning - "kitchen", putting down the utensil on a plate nearby as she grabs the kettle and carefully pours the boiling water into two matching mugs, watching the teabags immediately give the clear water color. 

As she sets it back down and returns to watching the pancake, two arms wrap around her waist and she leans back into the embrace, exhaling in relief when she doesn't feel any fur. Minnie rests her head on hers - unnecessarily reminding her how short she is - and takes a look at the pancakes already laid on a plate, her freshly woken up brain working hard to connect the dots. Her hair tickles Violet's collarbones as she tilts her head, any thoughts about haircuts out of her mind. "Breakfast?"

"Woke up half an hour ago to start," Violet allows herself a moment of peace and closes her eyes. "We're out of maple syrup."

"Fuck," Minerva mutters bitterly, watching as Violet opens her eyes and grabs the utensil, running it under the pancake and flipping it before working it onto the utensil again and quickly leaving it on the plate with the others. "That's okay."

"You can grab as many as you'd like, this is all the batter I have left anyway."

Minnie plants a kiss on her temple before she walks over to the plate, leaving Violet to empty the last remains of batter in the bowl onto the pan. "They all look so pretty. Years and years of being with you and I still have no idea how you cook so damn well."

"Practice."

And as she turns and walks to the table with a plate of pancakes, a black mass speeds across the room and stumbles right around Minnie's feet, tripping her and dodging the plate that falls to the floor as she tries to keep herself balanced. 

Violet stares at the glass scattered on the floor, her bare feet, the dirty and torn pancakes littering the tiles and Minerva who holds Pantoufles close and rocks him, calming him down. 

She takes a breath and focuses on not burning the last pancake.


End file.
